Death Note: A Successors Tale
by logicalknowledge
Summary: I'm not really good with summaries so I'll do a brief sentence or two. L can't understand one of his successors so to figure her out he brings her along. But it was quite the wrong time since the Kira case arose L has no choose but to get her involved.
1. Successor Convo

This my first story written here on fan fiction, my friend gave me this account for me to express my writing so I hope you enjoy and when my friend makes her new account I'll be sure to give it to you(if she'll like).

-flash back-

 _A mother held her child for the first time, only giving birth to her minutes ago. She gazed at the baby girl carefully not wanting to miss a detail on the child. She whimpered every now and then searching for her mothers thumb to feel. The young lady rubbed her hand gently aweing as she witness the infant open her eyes. It shocked her, the child's eyes were a light gray color it was closer to white it seemed,they were dull though indeed. A tear fell from the mother's eyes as it found a place on the child's cheek. Kissing her lightly on her forehead before giving her to the nurse who took the baby away. Its not that the Lady didn't want her, she did,but she couldn't keep her. Her parents said so, 14 year olds aren't mature enough. But she soon figurerd out it was true._

 _-End of flashback-_

Children gathered around in a large room filled with blocks and toy trains who were around a boy with white hair his mind in thought as he stacked the dominos up. The children starred at a computer screen listening to a voice that came from in it. They seemed all interested in the person behind it calling out "L!" When they had questions that they had and he would always reply . But a certain girl wasn't really listening to him. She played with a cube trying to match it's colors an susceeded before picking up another cube and fiddled with iit. Her grey dull eyes gazed at a bottle of salt as she picked it up and dumped some unto a spoon before eating _it._

"There are many types of monsters in the world.." The girl looked up at the screen hearing this setting the cube down and crawled over to where a boy with blonde hair leaned on the wall eating an chocolate bar. " Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble. Monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood, and, monsters who always tell lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance, they are much more cunning than other monsters. They pose as humans, even though they have no understanding of the human heart. They eat, even though they've never experienced hunger. They study even though they have no interest in academics. They seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it, because in truth, I am that monster. _"_

The girl put her finger to her bottom lip in thought. She then picked up the bottle of salt and poured it into the spoon, setting down the bottle she looked at the screen and spoke. "L, what title would a women be granted if she abandoned her child, what specific would that be...". The children turned to face her, they had unpleasant face expressions towards the girl.

"Don't answer that question! She's just a strange girl who eats salty things all day, even the salt itself!" One boy said making the crowd of children chuckle except for some. The girl just looked at the boy.

"Now,children there's no explanation to be like so with Mac, you know I too find such a...questioned rather different from the rest but I can respond" L replied as if he was staring right at the girl. Mackenzie Miller.

Mac put the spoon of salt into her mouth taking in it flavor cringing some at its after taste. "That monster you just describe. Sounds like the monster who will regret their mistakes" L replied to Mac who look back at her cube matching the colors and picking up another cube before looking up at the screen and said "mhmm that will be all" . Dropping the cube a after finishing it, Mac got up and walked to the exit door and said "So she regrets ever having her" She said to L but shook her head "forget-"

"That's not what I interpreted you to think" L quickly replied.

Mac turned around said "but you speaking this suddenly? Your contradicting yourself here, you just said that monster regrets there mistakes!" Mac told back. L just chuckled "indeed your words are quite accurately stated" he assured. "So" Mac got cut short

" So did _your mother_ ever consider you as one of her several mistakes?" L questioned. Mac bite her lip at his words and her eyes grew larger. "I never said anything-"

"Enough Mac" Roger commented harshly burning a hole into her forehead. Mac gripped the door handle and closed her eyes.

-Flash Back-

Roger scooped down to examine the now mother less child in her crib starring up at him. Turing to the nurse he spoke.

"Those eyes, one of a kind don't you think?" He questioned with his eye brow up.

"Yes, we here at the hospital find it intriguing " the nurse respectfully replied back to Roger.

He then put his finger on her cheek as she tugged on it playfully and smiled a bit, Roger immediately figured she wasn't the smiley type like some.

"She has future potential like, maybe the 5th of successors, first of her kind..." Roger mumbled to himself.

"Pardon sir?" The nurse spoke. Roger stood tall and shook his head "nothing, nothing at all...". The nurse than picked up the child and handed her to Roger. "Do you want to sign for adoption, her mother didn't want her you know, although we have to see if you'll have a nice growing environment for her" the nurse stated. Roger nodded in agreement.

" Well, I'm assuming you do since you came all the way from England to U.S Florida" the nurse replied giving him the adoption papers ( A/N): yes,yes I know it isn't that easy but still let's pretend)

-End of flash back-

Mackenzie shook her head in attempting to shake away the memories, how could she remember something from so long ago. And why does she clutch those memories closely to her heart Opening the door,Mac left the room hearing laughter come from the children in the room from something L said.

Mac walked around the huge orphanage wondering off into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pretzels out the closet before bringing them to the play room. Although the play room was filled with dolls,blocks , actions figures and more Kids would see them as toys but here at Wammy's they were seen as learning tools. Mac would always come in here to play when L would talk to the children. Sometimes he would come to speak personally to the successors but Mac would always dismiss herself from the meeting they had.

Soon the door opened and three boys entered the room and greeted Mac. One boy had brown hair and was very tall and lean one of the oldest, his name was .Matt he was sixteen the oldest of all the successors. Then there was Mello he was fifteen he had long yellow shaggy hair. Lastly Near he just like Mac, was thirteen his white short always fell over his eyes.

" Mac, I didn't expect you to talk to L since you don't ever" Matt spoke helping her bulid a card tower.

" Yeah whenever you mix L and Mac you can just feel the tension" Mello informed making the boys laugh.

Mac looked at the boys a pretzel stick hanging from her mouth "well,I don't see why L continues to put up with me when I obviously have no intentions of being his successor, I don't know about you guys but my involvement in this was completely involuntary" .

"I believe it was for everyone, but as I grown more into this whole successor thing, its become more as a competition..." Near said knocking his dominos down as silence filled the room to watch Near's dominos fall in an orderly line, like he wanted but when it came to an closer it stopped at the doll figure. Near just starred at it before starting again.

" Well, I think we shouldn't think of as that" Mac suggested.

"But that will be impossible because they keep throwing it down our throats" Matt responded everyone agreed.

" Why can't we just work together when the time approaches" Matt asked as he lifted Mac up on his shoulders helping to reach the top of the card tower but when Mac went to the tower to carefully put the card on the tower fell.

"Because L believe he only needs one..." Mello told biting into his chocolate bar.

"But we all have a strong point" Near said helping Mac gather the cards together that had just fallen.

"True Near is good at solving puzzles and I am good with technology" Matt assured.

" Don't forget Mac and I, I'm good with traps and lock picking and creating explosives, and Mac's great at...Mac what are you good at?" Mello asked everyone wanted to know too.

Mac starred blanking at the boys popping another pretzel stick into her mouth. "Behavioral expressions, identifying hand writing, and mathematics." Everyone thought it fit her best.

The kids looked up at the door that began to open and Roger's head popped in. "I found you all, quickly come into the library and take your seat in the office, L wants to have his annual successor meeting with you all". The boys stood up and headed towards the door.

"Mac! That includes you too" Roger spoke "whoever said it excluded me..." Mac replied getting up.

Near patted Mac's back "don't worry this should be interesting, I believe it's about his new case! Those stories are always cool" Mello came from behind and swung his arm around before saying "yeah, it shouldn't be too boring. " Mac blinked at the boys that's how she smiles since she wasn't one to be jolly all the time. Plus, her smile was kinda strange, like a sarcastic smile that was actually genuine.

 **Again this is my first story so I'm sorry if it kind of sucks... but still. Also, if you want to know how Mackenzie looks go to this link...**

 **pin/496099715175835662/**


	2. The meeting Of Successors

The kids sat patiently in the office waiting for L to arrive. Matt sat on the bay window couch, Mello leaned against the wall with his arms folded, Near sat in a rolling chair spinning endlessly. And Mac sat on a bean bag chair in the office chewing on some minty gum. Soon enough the door squeaked opened and L entered the room. His back hunched and steps slow and steady as always. Mac's eyes trailed his tracks as he grabbed a chair from the desk and feet first, sat in it.

"My, you've all grown since the last time we encountered each other" L announced. They kids nodded at his words.

" Yeah, we've also been working really hard for our futures" Near spoke first of the children.

"Yes,Roger told me so,you all are improving very well..." L said his voice trailing off as he his eyes gazed toward Mac before saying "You attended today" . Mac glanced at him "yeah, but this 'visit' will be cut short for me if you don't get to the point"

" I believe all that salt is effecting you demeanor" L suggested.

" I believe all the sugar is tooling with your brain" Mac spat back.

"It's quite the opposite, it helps my brain"

" As well as salt"

"Salt gives you high blood pressure"

"Sugar gives you cavities"

'Um, L! I finished call of duty in 1 hour and 10 seconds tops, better than the last COD game" Matt sprang in trying to end the tension. L looked towards Matt "Amazing to hear Matt, I will one day like you to challenge in the game. But the 1hour and 10 seconds thingy is tooling with me..."

Matt laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck "yeah I kind of used some hacks-what can I say? Some levels were difficult to beat" . L smiled at Matt before looking at Near and Mello "I see you two have been getting along lately, has the bickering come to a halt?" .

"Yes, we've been agreeing and became allies soon maybe friends" Near spoke looking up at Mello who walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, I guess so, but its all kind of thanks to Mac"

-FlashBack-

Mello ran around the orphanage four months ago clutching Matt's goggles laughing as Matt struggled to run behind. Near and Mac were stacking dice to build a castle for them to hide out in.

"Mello! Give them back or I'm telling Roger!" Matt pleaded as he cornered Mello around the table..

"Fine, be that way snitch!" Mello said crossing Matt up and making him fall before running towards the play room. Busting through the door, Mello ran across the room not noticing where he was going and knocked over the dice castle-to-be. Near eyes grow bigger and grow angry Mac put down a dice and tried to calm Near down.

"You..." Near spoke getting up "you broke it!" and pushed Mello into a tower of cards Mac designed. Mello pushed him off of him and tackled him into the wall.

"Stop!" Mac shouted in fear for their safety, Matt walked into the room and gasped grabbing onto Mac's shoulder holding her into his arms.

Near pushed Mello off of him before kicking him into a stack of domino's you could hear the bang. Near then ran on top of Mello punching him repeatedly in the stomach. Mello throw Near to the ground and reached for a chair holding it above his head..

"No!" Mac ran from Matt's grasp and covered Near from Mello's outburst "don't injury him more than you've already done,please". Mello slowly calmed down before throwing the chair to the floor and panted.

-End of Flash back-

L tilted his head at Mac "is that so?" He questioned the girl.

"Yeah, they apologized to each other and after that they were on good terms ..." Mac spoke starring back at L. "Amazing, just a simple apology and every thing was Okay?" L asked looking towards the boys.

"Actually, no that's where Mac came in. She would make sit in a room until we actually talked to one another. And in the end we didn't see why we argued" Near informed L. "Yes,I see..." L replied.

The rest of the meeting went on like that for some time. Just catching up on four months of information. L told them about his current case and how it a almost cost him his life. And that led up to the conversation on how every detective should have a nick name for themselves.

" Okay now homework for today..."L began as everyone groaned.

"Today I am giving you all your first detective case..." everyone piped up at this. "There has been previous sightings of one of your _mothers_ here around London, its up to you to reveal who's mother it is. You must work together, I suggest going off in pairs in my opinion. But you must follow the same strategies as I which are-"

"Keep your name an identity, don't give off to much information, and never let your guards down" Mello responded. L shook his head in response.

" No,these tactics are way different from the original-never forget the original- but try to get information out of the mother, don't reveal the name of the child, and don't tell the child you found the mother..."

-Flash Back-

"Roger wasn't it a pleasant sighting to see Diana's mother come for her?" Mac asked her feet on there tippy toes resting her head on Roger's desk.

"Yes, Mackenzie it was, Watari would've loved to see Diana go, she was one of his favorites" Roger covered his mouth and looked around before looking down at Mac "Don't tell the others!" Mac giggled at his words.

Mac looked at her feet before asking "Roger, do you think my mother will come for me, at least visit?".

"I mean, I wouldn't doubt it but you come all the way from Florida and..." Roger began then looked down at Mac before smiling and saying. "You know what, if you really, really what that-"

"I really, really do!"

"Then It can't be impossible, you believed it it will come true" Roger assured taping her nose a little making her giggle.

-End of flashback-

All the children looked at each other and back at L "why can't we tell the person we saw their mom?" Matt asked in a curious voice.

" And what we find our moms on our own?" Mac asked.

L put his thumb up to his lips and spoke "To resolve Matt's question, because if the child was told their mother were to be spotted it is more than likely they'll try to find her. And I don't want you getting hurt, there's cruel beings in this earth..." he paused and turned to Mac "And if you are the one to recover your mother... well... it will be the same out come as the last...but mark my words children as I tell you this now..." L now faced the children his voice grown serious a and so has his face expression. "You're mothers all have various of reasons they left you behind.. but when you question them on adopting you back they'll have various why they can't. Believe me" L finished . The teens knew L was speaking from his encounter with his grandparents. That was a tragic day for him, no one dared to utter a word of it.

L slowly stood up and walked to the door, reaching for the handle he turned back a and spoke "meeting has come to a closure I'll see you in within days time, bye".

"Bye..." the children replied still shocked by L's words. It was like a punishment to them what if their mom's were out there. They'll never see them...and now their to afraid of what the excuse would be.


	3. The locket

Since **Christmas Is almost here (correction: is here!) decided to make a Christmas special,it will be taking place on Christmas but will follow the story line planned. Also,thank you Nifawiwa for you feedback.**

 _Snow was falling in front of a three story house in a big neighborhood. Children were happily playing in the snow building snow forts,snow mans , and snow angels. You couldn't deny that Christmas was around the corner. Inside the home a piano could be heard playing a beautiful cover of "Mary did you know" if filled the house with it tune. A woman can into the room where the male was playing. He stopped playing sensing her presents and hit the keys before getting up and turning towards her. The seven year old watched the woman come for ward and put her hand on his shoulders._

 _" Nate...its time to go..."_

 _..._

Mac sat on a stool watching Roger fix the buttons on Mello's coat zipping up his jacket after making sure Mello's turtle neck was up to his chin and wrapping him in his scarf. Mello scolded at Roger's actions.

"Roger..." Mello growled "what's all this for?" He questioned.

" I want you to stay warm,you wouldn't want to spend the holidays in bed with a cold do you?" Roger informed pulling Mello's socks up and tying his boots laces. Mello shook his head in a understanding way.

Mac was waiting for Matt to finish zipping up her jack but couldn't help notice Near staring out the window. That's all he did since the beginning of December. He didn't eat,drink or communicate unless needed,he didn't sleep either his bags gotten darker since then. Matt and Her bet that by the end of the month Near's eyes would be darker than L's.

Matt put Mac's socks on before looking over at Near "he's like this every December... it's like a changing season for him.." he whispered to her as he zipped up her boots. Mac turned to face Near seeing they made eye contact. She held her hand up to wave to him but he just ignored the gesture and looked back to the window. Matt looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry he'll be back to himself in January" Mac stood up and walked over to Mello who was ready to go as well as Matt but they had to wait for Near.

Roger put nears winter hat on his head and along with his sweater hoodie and coat hoodie before asking. "So L told you what you had to do on your first case?" Roger asked in a hasty voice quickly zipping Nears boots.

"Yes sir" Matt replied

Roger pushed the successors towards the orphanage door before turning the knob and letting them out. " Stay in your groups, Matt stay in contact with Mello here me? And Near listen to Matt and Mac listen to Mello! "

"Will do Roger!" Mello replied.

"Use the money I gave you wisely, hurry before you miss one of your mother's"

" Yes!"

"Oh and for heavens sake try not to catch a cold! Goodbye children!"

Everyone ran to the gate ready to start their mission from L but they had to wait on Near who was walking up the hill in a slow manner.

...

 _"Mama, where are we going?" Nate asked holding his little sister's hand as his mother dragged him to the car._

 _"Nowhere dear,just for a long ride with an unknown destination" she repiled,his mother_

 _" Unknown, why Mama?"_

 _"Not unknown to me sweetheart just for you..."_

 _..._

Near finally arrived up the hill and stood by Matt as Mac stood beside Mello. Matt went over the rules on what they will do and where to meet up when the mother was spotted. Matt knew his mother wouldn't be the one to be found,although it was kinda sad to hear,his mother had a 20 year sentence without bail or parole so his mother wasn't out here but it brought more suspense to whose mother it could be. Working everything out,they parted and searched different parts of the city.

Matt and Near:

Matt and Near searched in side the mall where a lot of people came for late Christmas shopping. Near was getting a bit iterated at all the attention Matt was getting from the girls around the mall asking for his number and questioned him about his love life.

While Matt was doubtfully enjoying his time, But near wasn't. "Listen Near, you can't hide your feelings from me, okay tell your old pal what's up"

"Nothing" Near replied walking faster to escape Matt's present.

"Near,every December your like this I just want to know why-"

"Listen,Matt,we are here to complete our mission, maybe it isn't as important to you since your mother is locked away but don't let me miss out on seeing mine" Near replied leaving Matt still in awe. Near turned his back to Matt he knew what he just said,but walked away leaving Matt to search on his own.

Mello and Mac:

Mello and Mac was searching the streets for hours asking woman around the places they search do they have a orphan child but all replied no. Matt and Mac now sat on the floor near a shop watching people walk by.

"Are you hungry?" Mello questioned

" Actually, yeah!"

Mello dug into his jacket pocket and got the money Roger gave to him. He counted what he had and gave Mac some of it. "Here,take this to the cafe across the street and bring us both back a chocolate pancakes and hot chocolate okay?" Mello questioned

" Yeah" Mackenzie stated jumping up and ran across the street into the shop.

Mac sighed at how warm it was inside the shop better than it felt outside for that matter. Walking up to the counter, the line was was pretty long so she sat down at the counter and waited patiently.

...

 _Mac sat at the window with Near three Decembers back watching the snow fall. It was silent between the two no one tried to make chit chat,they just starred. "Near..." Mac finally questioned "what are we waiting for?"_

 _Near turned to her and looked back at the window "who said we were waiting for something?" He asked a bit offensive and in a rough tone. Mac looked shocked for a while but looked away and starred at her feet._

 _"I-i just thought you were... i-i-"_

 _"Are you always this sensitive, seriously grow up,better yet,go away..." Near spoke in a cold way as he aimed his gaze at the window. He frowned at the reflection in the window seeing Mackenzie wipe away the falling tears from her eyes as she leaned off the window pane and walked away closing the door behind her._

 _..._

"Earth to sugar cube"

Mackenzie blinked a few times looking up at the lady in front of her. The lady smiled at her with loving eyes. The lady looked tired her dark blue eyes looked dull and her hair was frizzy and she looked rather cold.

...Her hair...

No perhaps it was dyed such a color or maybe she looked young but her hair gave her age away. "Oh hello, may I get four-no six chocolate pancakes and two cups of hot chocolate to go please?" Mac asked a bit shy the ladies eyes grew wide as she flipped her hair and leaned against the counter top.

"You must be really hungry Darling" The ma'am said in jokingly way making Mac hold up her hands in defense. "Oh no,it's for my brother and I !" . The lady tucked her long hair back and put in the order for the chef. "Okay sweet pee,your food should be up in a zippy" she informed making Mac smile.

" That smile.." the lady said her eyes widen making the teen smile slowly fade. The lady then shook her head "no,no,no, your smile gives me a rim of Sunshine... its just...it reminds me of my son's that's all" . Mackenzie blinked a bit and titled her head at the woman in deep thought.

"Um,excuse me,but did you give your son up for adoption?" The lady looked up at Mac.

"Why,yeah a few years back" she answered sitting down beside Mac.

"Well can I get your last name maybe, for formal reasons" Mac lied trying to piece up the puzzles to who this woman could be the mother of.

"Oh, Rivers, Daniel Rivers" she responded making Mac's heart sank.

 _NO WAY..._

Mac looked up at the woman and slowly grabbed the woman's hand making the lady a bit confused at her sudden actions. Mac started to study Miss Rivers face finding similar features to one of her allies. Letting her hand go and started to smile before saying "is your son Nate Rivers,maybe?"

The woman stood up and clapped in excitement "Oh my Gosh! Yes! That's my baby!" The cafe turned to her in confusion so Daniel sat down.

"Why'd you give Nea- Nate to the orphanage you sound liked you loved him sooo much..." Mac asked Daniel. Daniel looked away flipping her hair behind her back and looked down in shame.

" Well,you see, I just didn't give Nate away I gave his sister,Kendell away too. Your right, I loved him a lot. Both...of them so much. But things weren't working out with his father and I thing were crumbling for us. He's father was a terrible man no one could ever spot such a thing 'cause he'll blind you with his riches. And as I knew things were falling a part I had to go to jail..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I couldn't live with myself for the crime I had committed. I kidnapped our children after the divorce, I'll be darned if I let him take them!" She said hitting the counter top in anger. "So before I had to leave for a while I took the children to separate orphanages and fled. "

"But why didn't get them back after you were release?" Mac questioned patting her back and giving her a tissue to wipe her tears. "I tired but Kendell had been adopted and is now living in Washington D.C and Nate was a successor at the orphanage for the detective L, I couldn't take him from that,he seemed happy when I saw him playing with..."

Daniel looked up and covered her mouth "playing with you...".

 _..._

 _Roger sat in the office with Daniel a few years back._

 _"Roger, can I just see him?" Daniel pleaded opening her pocket purse._

 _"Please there's no need to pay me now..I.." Roger said getting up from his seat, Daniel quickly following. "Roger,you don't understand, I can't ever see my daughter because she got adopted! I just to see my Son...because I can't ..." she choked on her words "take him home.." Daniel held her hand to her mouth trying to control herself from crying._

 _Roger sighed taking off his glasses, rubbed his eyes,and putting them back on before responding "okay,okay I suppose you can but don't cry. Just..follow me"._

 _The two adults walked down the hall hearing the voices of children's laughter as they played outside the orphanage. You could spot them outside the window playing in the back yard and front._

 _"Shouldn't we be going outside?" Daniel asked a bit confused on why they kept walking past the door. Roger chuckled before responding "nope,your Son is very...antisocial he prefers to be alone,doesn't talk much either...it's rare that he expresses his feelings."_

 _Daniel sighed in response "it's my fault he's like this..." . Roger lead her to a double door room and silently opened it. Near didn't her the door open as he played with the blocks spread around him. Daniel leaned against the door and watched him._

 _"So he's... alone" Daniel whisper to . Roger stepped inside and pointed for her to take another look. Daniel gasp as a little girl came from a closet with more blocks and sat them by the block tower they were making. The little girl smiled at Near and gave him a block before speaking._

 _" You don't talk much do you?" She asked in a curious tone making Near stare at her and shook his head in a shy way. "Well in that case, you don't have too just play with me" Mac asked helping him stack the block._

 _"...Okay..."_

 _..._

Mello quickly stood up when he saw Mac run across the street and close to him. Mackenzie looked up at Mello and gave him the food in her hand. Mello took the bag but couldn't help resist seeing what was in her other hand it was like a gift box. But before he could ask who from Mac put it in her pocket.

"The...the search is over,let's go home" Mackenzie told walking past Mello down the sidewalk with a smile on her face.

Mello,Matt and Mac sat inside of the library reading books and drinking hot chocolate. Matt closed his book and looked up at Mello and Mac waiting for them to notice his stare. Mello was first to notice and closed his book. Mac was too busy pouring salt packets into her hot chocolate to notice their stares on her.

"So..." Matt asked clearing his throat getting her attention. Mac took a sip of her chocolate and titled her head.

"Dang it! Stop holding back on the information and tell me who you found." Matt cried. Mello also turned to Mac in agreement "yeah tell us I've been patient for over an hour now."

"Wait so you don't know either?"

" No,she hasn't told me yet!"

Mac sighed after sipping her drink and looked up at Near who was starring out the window then back to the boys. "I saw Near's Mom" the boys gasped in shock before looking at Near.

" She works at the cafe I went to."

"So what was her explanation?" Mello questioned

" For what?" Mackenzie asked leaning across the table.

" For leaving him" Matt quickly answered

Mackenzie grabbed a cup book and stood up from her chair "Rule three never give out too much information..." Mackenzie said making Matt and Mello growl.

" Come on! Those strategies are taken from the original!" Matt shouted making Mac laugh.

"Rule number one never forget the original_ " Mac quoted making the boys even more furious.

" Stop it!" Mello demanded watching Mackenzie walk away.

Mac watched Near stare out the window watching the snow fall from the ground. Mackenzie sighed before walking towards him. Near slowly turned around and stared at her watching her put down the cup beside him. Near watched her as she nodded her head in her gesture of smiling. She slowly walked away.

"Goodnight boys" Mackenzie said before closing the door.

Mackenzie walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar before tip toeing to the theater room. Mac sat on the front row and turned the T.V to a documentary and munched away on her chips.

"Mackenzie..."

Mac quickly turned her head to see Near starring at her with dull eyes. Mackenzie sat up and turned the T.V volume down. Near sat down beside her and looked at T.V in silence. Her then turned to her and took out a small blue box and put it in her lap. Mac looked up at Near but he just stared straight forward.

" Uh,what's this?" She asked staring at the box .

"From your _Mother..."_ He responded making her gasp.

 _..._

 _Nate walked the mall alone, searching up stairs far away from Matt. Near walked back downstairs into the food courtyard. Their he decided to order food for him and Matt and take a break from looking. When he arrived he saw the young woman looking around the area like she was lost so he decided to help her._

 _"Pardon my interruption but are you lost?" Near asked walking up towards the lady. She suddenly turned around making Near back up. For moment he saw Mackenzie in her appearance._

 _"Yes,thank you, I'm Mary...and you are young man?"_

 _"Nate..."_

 _..._

"You have a little brother too...Marcus" Near added looking at her with stern eyes. Mackenzie looked into his eyes and instantly dug into her pocket taking out the small box and handed it to Near.

"Merry Christmas Nate,your mom told me to tell you that..." she informed making Near stare at his gift.

" Mac...everyday in December I look out the window. And I wait... I wait for her to come for me like she said she would".

"Near, your mom never gave up on you-"

"I know Mac, I know now...she came,didn't she?"

"Yes,like three years ago she thought you were happy so she left you here"

Near looked away and closed his eyes "why would she think that I was happy? Why wouldn't she take me with her,because I wasn't happy I wasn't... happy I needed her Mackenzie!" Near shouted but not loud enough to cause attention. Mackenzie sighed before looking up at the movie.

"Your Mom left you here,because she thought you were happy-"

"I got that Mac-"

"Because she saw you... with me" Mac finished her sentence. It was silence between the two . Near quietly opened his gift and lifted the top of the small box to find a locket. He then took her box. Mackenzie watched him open the box and saw another locket.

"Open it" Near demanded giving her the locket. Mackenzie opened the locket at the same time Near did. Mackenzie couldn't stop starring at the picture in it she kept circling her finger around it over and over again. Near stared at his to with shock.

"She looks different..." Near said.

"..." Mackenzie stayed silent Near looked beside him curious why she wasn't saying anything. Tears were coming down her face as she stared at the picture. Near eyes widen not knowing what to do or how to react when she stared to sob. Remembering what Roger did when one of the children fallen and hurt themselves, maybe it'll come in handy here.

Near slowly put Mackenzie's head on his shoulder and started to run his hand through her hair. He felt awkward doing that but it made her feel a little better. Near put Mac's locket around her neck and continued to rub her head. The movie ended and the credits just rolled, while Near silently rubbed her head. He felt a tear stream from his eye but quickly blinked it away.

He lifted her head off his shoulder to find her asleep the quickly walked out of the theater leaving her asleep on the front row. Soon he came back with a blanket and put it on her gently on her and tucked a pillow under her head careful not to wake her. He silently started up the theater stairs before turning back.

 _"Merry Christmas..."_

 _I'm sorry if this chapter sucked I was in a major rush to get it finished before Christmas past. Sorry for any major errors. Again,first story but I don't expect you to got easy on me. Anyways next chapter will be better promise. Happy holidays and may God be forever in your favors for the new years if I don't post the remaining of this year!_


End file.
